familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977)
Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) US Army Veteran; Free and Accepted Mason at Federal Lodge 888 in New York City; and Stereotyper for New York Daily Mirror and other Newspapers (b. August 04, 1902, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. November 17, 1977, Toms River, Ocean County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 140073907. Parents *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) of Sweden *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) of Farsund, Norway Siblings *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Tony Winblad, who married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and latter married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schuyler *Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant *Mary Winblad (1889) who died as an infant *Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis Isle of Pines, Cuba Otto spent about a year and a half on the Isle of Pines in Cuba from 1910 until March 26, 1912. He returned to the US with his sister Maria Winblad and lived with her. Death of parents In 1914 his parents took him to visit family in Norway and Sweden. Both his parents died on that trip in Farsund, Norway and he returned to live with his sister, Maria, in Jersey City on July 06, 1915 from Norway. On the same day, his older brother, Anton returned from Cuba to New York City for Otto's arrival. US Army Otto served in the US Army 101st Signal Battalion after World War I. Free and Accepted Mason in 1922 Otto joined the Freemasons at Federal Lodge #888 in New York. He received his first Masonic degree on November, 22 1924; his 2nd degree on March 06, 1925; and his 3rd degree on March 20, 1925. He remained a member in good standing until his death. First Marriage On October 09, 1926 Otto married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928). Helen had one child: Geraldine Winblad (1928- ) who married Emmett Peter Van Deusen II (1926-2002) and after a divorce married John Earl Borland I (1924-1986). John Borland had previously been married to Geraldine's cousin: Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989). Death of wife Six days after Geraldine's birth, on May 20, 1928, Helen Hollenbach died from post-birth complications. Otto and Geraldine then moved in with Otto's sister, Maria Winblad. Trip to Chicago In 1929 Otto took his sister, Maria, and her two oldest children, on a car trip to Chicago, Illinois and from there they traveled to Lake Geneva, Wisconsin. The trip was to visit their aunt on their mother's side: Lena Olson (1860-1938) who was married to Andrew Havig Jensen. Stereotyper In 1930 Otto was living with his sister Maria, and Geraldine may be living with the Hollenbachs in Bayonne. In 1932 Otto was working for the New York Daily Mirror newspaper as a stereotyper. Second marriage On June 05, 1933 Otto married Leah Way (1901-1986) in Manhattan. Their certificate number was "10868". They honeymooned in South Bend, Indiana; and Niagara Falls, New York. During the 1950's Otto may have been a part owner of a gas station in Paramus, New Jersey. Whiting, New Jersey In 1975 Otto retired from the newspaper and moved to 111 Woodchuck Parkway in Whiting, New Jersey and lived in a trailer park in a double sized trailer. Death Otto died on November 17, 1977 at Community Memorial Hospital in Toms River, New Jersey and he was buried at George Washington Memorial Park in Paramus, New Jersey with Leah, his second wife. Obituary His obituary appeared in the Asbury Park Press on November 18, 1977 and read as follows: Otto P. Winblad, 75, of 111 Woodchuck Parkway, Whiting died yesterday at Community Memorial Hospital, Toms River. He was born in Jersey City, where he lived until coming here two years ago. He worked 12 years for the Hudson Dispatch, Union City and retired in 1969. Mr. Winblad was a member of Federal Lodge 888, F&AM, New York; Christ Lutheran Church here; the Travel Club of Crestwood and Pine Ridge Residence Association, both here. Surviving are his wife, Mrs. Leah Way Winblad; a daughter, Mrs. Geraldine Van Deusen, Bayonne; a sister, Mrs. Mae Freudenberg, Fairfield, and two grandchildren. The Anderson & Campbell Funeral Home, here, is in charge of arrangements. Burial He was buried in George Washington Memorial Park in Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey. Memories about Otto Perry WInblad *Naida Lynette Van Deusen (1936- ) on June 29, 1999: I remember him living on Van Reypen Street in Jersey City and having his trailer in Whiting. *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) in 1998: He came from Norway to live with Maria, his sister, when his parents died. Otto was not born in Norway, but went with his parents there when they returned to their homeland. At this time Otto could only speak Norwegian. Otto Winblad tried to get Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) a job at The Hudson Dispatch in Union, New Jersey. Tom turned it down because it didn't pay as much as he was earning so Richard (Dick) Freudenberg II (1918-1994) took the job and worked there his entire life. Otto Winblad took Selma, and others, in his car to Chicago to see Lief Jensen. Lief worked plating gold. At one point we were on a mountain and the ride was frightening to me. I was about 10 years old at the time. Otto would take Maria's children (Selma, Naida and Helen) in his car to Bayonne on hot nights. They would go to the park to cool off. Otto would take them down to Point Pleasant, New Jersey where Selma met Kitty. Otto retired to Whiting, NJ where he died in 1977. He lived in a spacious double trailer. It had three bedrooms and May and Otto would play bridge all night with their friends. *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) on February 20, 1999: Otto gave my mom a toy fox terrier called Princey as a present. The puppy was so small that Otto brought it inside the house in his coat pocket we have several pictures of mom with the dog. External links *Wikicommons: Otto Winblad *Findagrave: Otto Winblad Gallery Image:1912 03 26b manifest.gif|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) and Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) returning from Cuba in 1912 Image:Winblad-Otto 1915a.gif|Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) returning from Norway in 1915